


Poison

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [16]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16/100. Something occurs to Kyouko that she hasn't thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

One final strike from her crimson spear, and the Witch was dead. The twisted dreamscape that surrounded her began to fall apart. Within seconds, the only evidence that it had ever been there was a tiny black object lying in the dirt.

Kyouko took a bite of the loaf of bread she'd been carrying, then bent over and picked up the object. Truth was, she didn't need it. The one she had still had some uses left. But with this, she'd have a few days' worth of free time. By the time the new Grief Seed was close to full, the Familiar she'd seen yesterday would have matured. She'd be home free for some time.

Once she was back at her apartment, she took a look at her Soul Gem. The stone's red glow was dimmer than the day before, but only slightly. She could probably wait a little longer to clear it.

Her mind began to wander, and eventually she wondered what this "corruption" that clouded the gem actually was. Was it some kind of indicator to show how much magic she had left? She'd never thought about it before. She'd never had to think about it. She'd become so good at farming Grief Seeds that she'd never needed to worry about the gem's clarity.

That night, the lone Puella Magi decided to go out for dinner. This wasn't something she could do very often. She had various ways of acquiring money (not all of which were legal) but none of them were very productive. Tonight, though, she felt like something special.

On her way there, she made a mental note to ask Kyubey her question the next time she saw him. By the time she'd finished her meal, though, Kyouko had completely forgotten.


End file.
